


【米英｜英聯邦】智者／A Wise Man

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※  國設米英＋輕微澳新｜五眼同盟。＿再如何穩重、謹慎，再如何勇敢、臨危不懼，我們仍然需要歇息，需要有能放鬆的地方，需要能交付後背的夥伴，需要即便沒有血緣關係也不會中斷的羈絆。即便我能對誰都笑臉相迎，比任何人都清楚合適的界線落在何處——只有這一處溫暖和信任，我希望能長久地、長久地守護下去。新西蘭覺得這大概是自己最像人類的部分了。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Australia/New Zealand (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 4





	【米英｜英聯邦】智者／A Wise Man

智者／A Wise Man

新西蘭早就覺得不尋常了。

幾個月前從法國慶生的會場出來後，原本計劃好跟加拿大和英國一起遊覽巴黎，那個作為盟友還挺可靠、但作為朋友有時會如雷霆閃電一般讓人措手不及的美國，站在會場酒店的門口喊出「喂英國！我們來約會吧！」實在太不尋常——當然在下一刻超大國的邀約就被英國氣急羞惱地拒絕了——畢竟英國一向很信守承諾的。

至於第二天英國為什麼推遲了回國計劃，比對方先一步回國的新西蘭就無從得知了。

那之後大概有那麼幾個月，或者是半年——作為國家的青年對小到月的時間單位內發生的事並不會逐一牢記——在國際會議上再碰到美國和英國，他都能感覺到那種「不尋常」。

美國會在大笑著調侃其他國家時額外給英國一個更收斂又溫柔的微笑，在跟英國並肩進出會場時他的手掌會若有似無地在英國肩上停留；而英國呢，那往常總謹慎地注視著美國的眼神裡明顯多出了一分說不清的柔情、和羞赧。

然後是不久前，幾個人在多倫多機場的綠色通道前送別英國，新西蘭與英國輕貼臉頰道別後，轉身後他的眼睛余光掃到英國主動伸手勾住了美國青年的手指。

於是新西蘭總算是確定了。但對此他什麼也沒問。

新西蘭覺得撇去遲鈍的澳大利亞不說，加拿大想必也是知情的。只不過自己應該是最早察覺到美國和英國之間那點端倪的人。

更早的年代他和更年輕些的美國並不相熟，也就無法斷言；然而在幾十年前那場燒灼過海陸空、讓英國遍體鱗傷的大戰中，他和澳大利亞從載滿物資的火車上跳下，跟在兩位北美國家身後奔向不知在火車站等候了多久的英國人時，他看到了一片塵土飛揚中，對面那雙黯淡的眼睛像被火柴擦亮般慢慢燃起了光。

那個經歷過千年風雨也沒有被擊垮，總在他面前逞強、堅韌得連德國的槍砲也沒能讓他呼喊疼痛的「兄長」一樣的存在，在那一刻流露出的脆弱，和落在超大國青年身上的那道不自覺的眷戀眼神，這麼多年來新西蘭都不曾忘記。

更別提美國那從不間斷的示好，和對英國的那種有別於其他國家的、近似固執的關切了。

沒有察覺、或者說拖延著不去正視自身情感的人，大概一直是英國吧。

至於美國到底是用了什麼神奇手段讓那樣的英國開竅，新西蘭並不那麼關心，反正對他來說這種狀況挺好。

新西蘭覺得自己和很多國家都是不同的。

身居大洋洲的島國，靈敏而謹慎，能笑瞇瞇地應對所有不尋常，對英國來說是乖巧的弟弟，比隔壁的澳洲青年斯文至少一萬倍，比加拿大則更圓滑又能言善辯。

他認為很多事情自己並不需要介入太多或知曉得太深入，他身邊已經有澳茲這樣吵鬧又粗神經但還算可靠的鄰居，又有美國這種不掩飾霸道和獨占欲的傢伙，還有溫柔得容易被忽略的加拿大，和那位被愛又不自知、關懷他人卻又總是不坦誠的英國「哥哥」——那就更需要有成熟守序並且懂得察言觀色的智者來平衡這份交情。有平衡的同盟才能穩固和長久。

他認為自己擔任的就是這樣一個角色，毫無疑問。

－

這次渡假的邀約很早就在新西蘭的計劃當中。

得知英國並沒有打算和他的三位兄長「歡渡聖誕」且暫時沒有其他安排，新西蘭便在和美國的公事通話結束後直接問：「美國先生考慮過跟英國哥哥到我家過聖誕節嗎？我會安排好一切。」連一點多餘的鋪陳都沒有。

美國大概花費了一秒來消化這個信息，乾脆地回答：「那就謝啦。」

新西蘭覺得自己與英國和美國各有著親情或友情上的牽連，在此之上順水推舟沒什麼不好。

也曾有外面的國家酸溜溜地諷刺過他，說新西蘭這樣的「小國」，最擅長看準了時機討好美國。

這時向來笑容如綿羊一般溫順的青年的嘴角就會流露出不屑：「對重要的盟友示好只是基本吧？」粗眉毛下的淺色眼睛依稀有幾分英國最盛氣凌人時的模樣。

－

「搞定！」

美國青年從紅色的福特野馬下方鑽出來，跳起身，又用手拍掉粘在頭髮和裸著的上身的沙粒，抄起旁邊工具臺上啃了一半的果醬花生三明治，兩三口吃掉。

蹲在一旁觀看的新西蘭跟著站起身，笑意盈盈：「果然拜託美國先生最快捷了。」還省去了維修的費用，他心想。

「英國先生還沒起床嗎？真少見啊。」正拿著另一個三明治餵著熊八十郎的加拿大青年話音剛落，身後那棟有著薄荷綠色外牆的別墅主門就被推了開來。

被提及的英國青年一手端著紅茶，另一手捧著本書走下小台階，朝面前的三人說了聲「早安」，眼睛裡還帶著睏意。

新西蘭心裡飛快地琢磨了下向來早起的英國罕見地睡過頭的原因，這時正在不遠處挑選衝浪板的澳大利亞突然轉過身來，大聲發問：「原來英國昨晚睡在美國那一棟屋裡嗎？只有一個房間唉！不擠嗎？」

「有什麼好大驚小怪的，」新西蘭走過去，用穿著拖鞋的腳踢了澳洲青年一下，海砂濺了他半條手臂，後者也並不在意，抬頭問：「紐茲為什麼一點都不驚訝？」

「因為這裡是我的國家，行程和別墅都是我安排的嘛，笨蛋澳茲。」新西蘭轉過身，正好迎上美國在英國緋紅的臉頰上落下一吻的場景。

加拿大笑著搖搖頭然後把視線轉向天空，新西蘭對此倒不感到尷尬，只抿起嘴角微微笑了起來。

－

「早就說過我不要跟來的！」

英國人兩隻手緊緊攥住船舷，淺綠色外套被帆船濺起的海水打濕，接著被海風吹得劈啪作響。

站立著撐住風帆的美國和澳洲，以及側靠在狹長船身內瞇著眼睛享受海風的新西蘭和加拿大顯然與他沒有絲毫共鳴。

「哈哈，難得來南半球，當然要盡情享受不下雪的聖誕節！」美國人的濃金色頭髮全往後搭著，陽光照射下的肌肉顯出健康的光澤。

「笨蛋！那也不一定要下水……啊！」船身一個傾斜讓英國不自覺地慘叫起來，雙手飛快地轉移位置，攀住了船桅旁用繩索勾出的網上。

「這裡可是海邊唉！」澳大利亞用力跳了兩下，船身隨海浪重重地起伏好幾下，英國抖得連抱怨的精力都沒有了。

「唉呀，英國哥哥以前都是怎麼坐船渡洋的呢。」新西蘭微笑著把頭靠在英國肩上，很乖巧地蹭了兩下。

「新西蘭你別故意欺負英國先生了，」加拿大笑著搖搖頭，伸出雙手扶住英國人縮著的肩膀，「他不擅長游泳又不是什麼秘密。」連身上搭著救生衣的熊二十三郎和不時跟著澳洲主人出遊的樹袋熊老大，都伸出爪子拍了拍畏水青年的背脊表示同情。

英國咬著嘴唇，一臉不甘心地咕噥著「你們這些傢伙都是故意的」時，美國青年往後跨了一步，把掌控風帆的任務全權交給了澳洲，然後一屁股坐到英國人身旁，大笑著擁住了他。

—

在沙灘上撐開了碩大的陽傘後，新西蘭拿了杯飲料，慢騰騰地挪到英國身旁坐下。

從出海活動中得到解放的英國早沒了先前的慌張神色，他交叉著雙腿坐在鋪得平整的帆布上安靜看書，偶爾抬眼看向不遠處正在扔馬蹄鐵取樂的青年，嘴角一絲若有似無的笑意。

面前這位英國青年看上去如此無害，事實上卻曾是歷史上稱霸海洋和各大洲的國度，這在世人眼裡大概算得上是個奇蹟吧——反過來想，過去曾那樣神氣活現地縱橫七海，如今卻在他們面前展露出弱點的英國……也算是一種奇蹟吧。

新西蘭把臉頰靠到支起的膝蓋上，心想我們可都是名為「國家」的存在啊。

英國察覺到他不太自然的表情變化，側頭問：「不舒服嗎？」

新西蘭搖搖頭，瞇著眼笑：「英國哥哥才是，陽光還很強，這樣看書才不舒服吧？」

「嗯……」英國略一遲疑，也笑，「是有點。」他於是闔上書，把身後皺起一些的帆布撫平，然後躺下身，慢慢閉上眼睛，很認真地進入了休息狀態。

新西蘭看了眼幾米開外仍精力旺盛地扔著鐵塊和認真計分的三人，眨眨眼，接著挪開身旁的飲料和零食，也跟著側躺下來。

英國的嘴角浮起一絲笑意，閉著眼朝他的方向點了點頭，什麼話也沒說。

新西蘭明顯地高興起來。他很享受英國對自己這種有點類似兄長溺愛弟弟的情感表現。

並且他能體會英國此時的感受，也是他認為自己和英國最相似的一點——同樣作為島國的那種心照不宣——在陽光之下，享受著被海洋包圍的觸感。

大海不是花叢、也不是果園，不會散發香氣，也沒有色彩誘人的花卉和果實。但晴天的海洋有它獨特的觸感，裹著淡淡鹹味的海風，碧藍海水在沙灘上規律地堆出轉瞬即逝的白色泡沫，海浪的聲響從遠及近，讓人平靜。

新西蘭就在這平靜中模模糊糊地睡了過去。

直到有冰涼觸感不規律地噴濺在臉上他才皺著眉頭睜開眼，面前赫然是倒過來的澳大利亞青年的笑臉。後者正用手指沾著冰鎮的礦泉水往他臉上彈著水花。

「冰鎮的紐茲！」看到新西蘭睜開眼睛，對方樂滋滋地彈了彈他的額頭，繼續笑得一臉無害。

新西蘭努了努嘴，正要抬手去掐澳洲青年的手臂，卻聽到身旁的英國的輕笑聲，他便用眼睛余光掃了眼。

覆蓋住英國身軀的那道陰影顯然來自美國。金髮藍眼的青年半俯著身，一隻手臂架在英國的頭旁邊，另一隻手撥開英國人亞麻金髮絲上沾著的細砂和水珠，手指順勢在他臉頰上彈了彈。英國笑的那瞬間，美國便揚起嘴角，得意的神色裡混著愛意。

新西蘭眨眨眼，朝站立在他腦袋後方的另外兩位青年抬手，說：「喏，拉我一把。」澳大利亞和加拿大很配合地各伸出一隻手，把他從陽傘的影子下提了起來。

島國青年瀟灑地拍拍身上的海砂，笑瞇瞇地對美國說：「這個位置就留給美國先生啦。」接著拉起熊十九郎毛茸茸的爪子朝別墅的方向走去，扔下一句「我們去做果凍和巴黎甜甜圈！」，假裝沒發現他們一轉身英國便抬起手臂攀住了美國的肩膀。

－

把架設烤爐和準備食材的任務交給幾位身強力壯的青年、並叮囑他們千萬別讓英國靠近烤爐後，新西蘭朝美國為他修好的野馬走去，準備開車去買晚上用的煙花。

美國雙臂一舉就架好烤爐，三兩步跨到他面前，說：「我也一起去。」

新西蘭點點頭，把駕駛座讓給美國，自己坐到副駕駛座上簡單說了方向，兩人便發動引擎上了路。

他們在距離渡假別墅幾公里的大型超商裡買到了小型煙花，新西蘭估算著份量又填了兩大購物車的食物，正打算結賬，美國則伸手示意他等等。

超大國青年在專賣禮物的櫃檯前駐足，從陳列架上拿下一個抱著銀蕨葉的小泰迪熊，又從花束叢裡挑了一把玫瑰花，才大步走上來，把購物車從新西蘭面前挪開，一併推到結帳櫃檯並付了錢。

新西蘭撓了撓臉，哪怕用自己捲捲的頭髮也猜得出美國挑的那些小禮物是要送給誰。不過怎麼都好。他在心裡順便感謝了英國間接幫他節省了一筆開支。

把物品都堆放到車廂和後座之後，美國拍了拍手掌，說：「稍微休息下。」他伸了個懶腰，又重新站直，望向不遠處的海洋。

不再刺眼的陽光下，碧藍色的海浪溢上沙灘的聲響輕且溫柔。

新西蘭知道今天的活動強度對美國來說不值一提，對方大概只是想安靜片刻而已，於是很配合地停下動作。

他不動聲色地打量美國的側臉，青年的視線停在比海岸更遙遠的地方，遠至天空和海洋的交界處，眼神深邃。

有人說美國本身就像天空，陽光下寬廣澄清的藍。

但新西蘭覺得那些人只說對了一半，美國確實像天空，但不僅僅是藍，還有著夜晚時分陽光照射不到的另一半，那裡有著無法留下影子的一片濃黑——只不過並非人人都有機會見識罷了。

新西蘭和美國之間的關係挺特別的。

這種「特別」，和美國跟英國之間那種愛情混著親情和歷史淵源的「特別」完全不是一回事，與他跟英國和加拿大那樣彷如兄弟的「特別」也不同，跟他和澳大利亞那種總是拌嘴卻不會有積怨的關係也不同。

作為「五眼同盟」的可靠同伴之餘，新西蘭跟美國的溝通總是簡單而少有出錯。

新西蘭不需要解釋和說明，不需要過多表態，面前的青年也明白他的底細和智慧。

所以他根本不需要聲張，也不需要對他和英國的事情探求得太清楚，這跟加拿大對英國的關切形式是不一樣的。

美國和澳大利亞有些共同點，比如都有著大嗓門和比常人大的力氣，粗獷和喜歡戶外運動，但美國是那種只需要單獨共處一陣，就會讓人感受到他本性裡那種「狡黠」和「裝模作樣」的類型。儘管他從來不表露——或者至少在盟友的自己面前不表露，超大國終究有專屬於大國的困境。

但像今天這樣有英國和他們幾個在的場合，美國顯然削去了那種屬於超大國的威懾感。

新西蘭心想大概因為在他們面前，美國不需要警戒，可以放縱地笑、放心地沈默，自然地把對英國的溫柔都流露出來，而無需擔心這種溫柔被利用或轉化為弱點。

大概這就是他和美國之間最合適的距離，彼此知曉底細，彼此信任，熟悉但不親密，不會過度詢問，也不會徹底擺出事不關己的態度。

新西蘭兀自想著，身旁的美國人嘆了口氣，眼神緩和了下來。

島國青年瞬間讀懂了那眼神——那是懷舊的想念之情。

作為曾經的殖民地，即便走上了截然不同的獨立道路，但他們肯定都有過那樣的時刻——在未曾想過踏出自己出生的大地的幼年時，站在海港邊等候著那個來自歐洲的特別存在，自海洋的另一端跨越過經線與緯線到來。那人金色的頭髮在以深棕色為主調的多桅木船上是多麼顯眼，夕陽的光芒把他的眼睛點亮成琥珀色，在朝陸地上的自己招手時，那笑容裡帶著喜悅也帶著感傷。

那人給他們帶來了諸多意想不到，為他們開啟了文明之門，也讓他們體驗了爭鬥與戰爭；帶來了那個國度的技術和資源，也讓他們品嚐過不甘和掠奪。

如今已經不是那個時代、那副光景，數百年過去，他們仍是「國家」，卻也各自站立到了不同位置，以各自的方式延續了那份來自海洋的羈絆。

——這是多麼讓人感慨、感傷的存在啊。

兩位青年就那樣各懷心思地望著遠處，以不一樣的心情，想著同一個人。

－

回到別墅的時候，專屬於南半球聖誕節的燒烤派對和餐盤都已經佈置完畢。

澳大利亞幫忙把食物從車上搬運到別墅的廚房裡，加拿大給美國和新西蘭分別遞上一瓶可樂，沉默了幾秒，終於忍不住開口：「兄弟，你褲子口袋裝了什麼……」他想美國再怎麼粗神經也不至於在這種天氣把食物塞進口袋……吧。

美國「咕嘟咕嘟」地把一瓶可樂喝到見底，空的玻璃瓶身往遠處的垃圾桶一個準確投射後，才從口袋裡掏出先前買的泰迪熊，又轉身把放在車後座的玫瑰花束撈出來，放進被「吩咐」遠離火源只好在一旁串著棉花糖的英國懷裡，說：「聖誕節快樂。」嘴角揚起等對方的反應。

新西蘭朝加拿大眨眨眼，加國青年笑著嘆了口氣，露出了「果然如此」的表情。

倒是當事人的英國完全沒料到這來得突然的示愛禮物，愣了好一陣，直到臉上一片緋紅才把禮物環進懷裡，眼神在笑瞇瞇地望著他的幾位青年身上遊走，結巴地說了句：「謝謝。」聲音微微顫著，不知是害羞或是感動的成分更多。

－

燒烤派對進行到尾聲，暖色的落日余光逐漸淡去。

幾位青年靠在別墅欄杆邊，有一搭沒一搭地聊著些諸如黃金價格下跌、近期又有蘇聯間諜在華盛頓.D.C.落網之類。

聽到「蘇聯」的名字時英國忍不住翻了個白眼，說「我真心希望你們兩兄弟別再錯報蘇聯的核彈警示了」然後換來加拿大抱歉的笑，澳大利亞和他的樹袋熊則開始動手拆幾箱小型煙花的包裝。

新西蘭想了想，轉身走進後方的廚房，打開了磁帶播放機，正好放的是Queen’s樂隊的＜You’re my best friend＞，他一邊跟著歌曲小聲哼唱，邊為其他人和寵物準備自己拿手的水果潘趣酒，分別扔上冰塊，又把白天冰鎮好的果凍和甜甜圈也擺上。

等到大洋洲的島國青年端著食物往外走去，夜色已佔據了更大片的天空。澳大利亞在距離沙灘幾米外的沙灘上點燃了置地的小型煙花，細長的煙花柱爭先恐後地「咻——咻——」往上方迸裂，瑣碎的光點迅速照亮了他們頭頂的天空。英國和加拿大則選了細的煙花棒，「滋滋」燃燒著的火光配合著他們手部的動作晃動起來。

美國青年岔著雙腿坐在欄杆上，朝英國的方向側著頭，煙花棒跳動的光一閃一閃地反射在他的德克薩斯鏡片上，擋不住那下方藍色眼睛裡凝聚的愛意。

英國人把點燃的第二根煙花棒遞給了熊三郎，然後回頭去看美國人，兩人的眼神在空氣中碰觸時，年長國家薄薄的嘴唇抿起了好看的弧度。

新西蘭的心裡蕩起一絲說不出的感動，那一絲感動又擴散成更多感慨的漣漪。

歷史的痕跡是那樣漫長，作為國家化身的他們能得到歇息和安寧的時光卻總是間斷而短暫。

大概只有這種相聚的時刻，新西蘭才會覺得什麼戰爭和利益爭鬥，都離他們身處的地方很遙遠——至少在這一年一度的假期結束以前。

等回到日常的工作和生活軌跡，那些緊繃和緊張的情緒會席捲回來，他們會重新披上那些防禦性的言辭和姿態，恪守著他們作為國家的本職。

新西蘭閉上眼睛，深呼吸了一下。

美國也好，英國也好，溫柔的加拿大或總是粗神經的澳茲也好……作為國家的我們，經歷過許多、擁有著許多，也失去過許多。

再如何穩重、謹慎，再如何勇敢、臨危不懼，我們仍然需要歇息，需要有能放鬆的地方，需要能交付後背的夥伴，需要即便沒有血緣關係也不會中斷的羈絆。

即便我能對誰都笑臉相迎，比任何人都清楚合適的界線落在何處——只有這一處溫暖和信任，我希望能長久地、長久地守護下去。

新西蘭覺得這大概是自己最像人類的部分了。

離他最遠的澳洲在點燃不知第幾個煙花箱後轉過身來，一眼捕捉到新西蘭的身影，邊喊著「紐茲——在發呆——」邊邁開大步朝他的方向跑來。

加拿大走上來，從他手上把餐盤接了過去，笑著說：「辛苦你了。」

正坐在美國身旁的英國青年朝新西蘭招手，然後拍拍欄杆另一邊位置，示意他坐下：「美國說接下來放的煙花是新西蘭的國旗樣式哦。」

新西蘭有些意外地望向竟能在兩人一起購物時加塞商品的超大國青年，對方只是朝他露出略帶狡黠的笑容：「謝謝這次假期款待哦！」

不遠處的沙灘上，那片紅、藍、白光點編織成的煙花騰空升起，連同面前幾位青年的笑臉，全數烙在新西蘭的瞳孔裡。

他的手指輕微抖了抖，終於瞇著眼微笑起來：「聖誕快樂——！」

－

新西蘭仍是新西蘭，機敏、謹慎的島國青年，總是笑臉對人，不會說、也不會問多餘的事情。

他也不打算向外人訴說那份專屬於他的幸福——真正的智者哪裡需要透露自己的快樂秘訣呢。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 銀蕨葉：新西蘭的國家象徵植物。
> 
> 2\. 錯報核彈警示：指的是1980年6月，美加合作的北美防空司令部曾有三次錯報來自蘇聯的核彈威脅，啟動了實時防禦機制。
> 
> 3\. 個人對「米英－北米英－五眼同盟」這三個同心圓有偏愛，真的很難抗拒這種沒有血緣關係、卻糅合著親情和愛情的親友模式。
> 
> 4\. 文裡的渡假地點是新西蘭的Devonport，前些年聖誕節前去旅行時的體驗很好。


End file.
